Thousandth tear
by dreamynite
Summary: Bella is trapped in her past, her boyfriend dumped her overnight two years ago and got himself a perfect girlfriend. One day, she met him unexpectedly and the past came back haunting her. Edward need to revive his family's business, and he needs Bella to leave him. Jasper loves Bella deeply since a long time ago. Will a new love blossom, or the flame of her past is still burning?
1. Chapter 1

Bella:

"So, how's Alice?" I asked him.

"Oh, she's fine, just couple of months and her baby will be due." He answered.

"Well, that's great!" I managed to squeeze out a grin. I clutched my paper cup more tightly.

"Thank you. How are you doing?"

"Pretty decent, I guess." I looked into his eyes, hoping that he could see the remains of the tears. He avoided my glances.

"Well, I gotta go fetch Alice from her work. Bye, hope to see you again." He throws me with these words and left, like what he did two years ago. I stared at his back view as he leave.

_Decent. My foot. _Those crying at night, and memories of the times we were together that kept coming back.

I will never forget that day.

Two years ago.

"Hey darling, would you mind meeting me for a while? Just the café we met last time." He speaks softly through the microphone, like a drug, lulling me to sleep.

"Ohkay!" I exclaimed.

It been a long while since he asked me out, he's been pretty busy with his project this month, thinking of it, it seems like the first date for the month! I quickly opened my closet and search for the perfect dress to wear to the café, I took out a pink dress, with a petite bow at the waist and floral prints, and tried it on, and I stared into the mirror._ It looked too grand. _I tried on spaghetti strap shirt with shorts and wore it. I sprayed a little perfume, Chanel No.5, which I just bought because he said its nice smelling. I took my handbag and rushed for the door.

I reached the café and chose a seat, a comfortable two-seater. After ten minutes, he reached.

"Hey darling, let's sit over there, ohkay?" He pointed to the sofa with four seats.

"But I thought it's the two of us?" I mumbled, he took my hand reached for the sofa.

"Let's order!"

"Wait, there's someone I want you to meet." He looked down. I have never seen him looking so remorseful, like he did something wrong.

"Hello, erm. Edward?" A small, gentle and petite voice sprang out. I looked up and saw a girl. She is pretty, I mean pretty isn't enough to describe her, she's like someone that walked out of a book- hazel brown hair, pink glossy lips, and curvy "dumb-bell" shape figure.

"This is Bella." Edward said, pointing to me.

"Hi."

"Hi." I Replied.

Edward stood up and held her hand, I was taken aback, and I realized a couple of tears brimmed up in my eyes. He told me that she is his true love. I can't believe how thick-skinned he could get; I stood up and walked away, clenching my fist. _My first love ended, just like this?_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thanks for reading my story (: Please help me to review!

I'm pretty anxious right now, waiting for my results for a super major exam that will determine my life forever haha (I'm not exaggerating)

A man with gelled hair, thick brown hair and an athletic figure was staring out of his office window, sitting on his chair. His hazel brown eyes, full of misery and desperateness, seem to convey a story that dragged way back to ten years ago. He looked into the clear blue sky; _I can have everything, why not you?_ He cleared his throat, and took out his phone, dialing the number.

"Miss Bella Swan, where do you think you should be now?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry Mr Hale, I'm on my way back." A voice like a fragile cat replied.

He closed his eyes before canceling the call. _I don't mean to scold you, I just…_

Bella stared at her phone. After finishing school in university, she began her internship in a big global company, and for two years, somehow, she managed to become the secretary of the general manager. It was a respectable job just that her boss can be pretty demanding sometime. She held onto the paper bag which contains the cappuccino that her boss would drink daily, and walked towards the subway station.

"Here's your cappuccino, Mr Hale." Bella placed the paper bag on his desk gracefully, before rushing back to her workplace.

"Wait, you're sweating." His eyes looked up from the documents, with a mocking expression. Bella stopped at the door and returned to his desk.

"Ah yes." Bella wiped the sweat off her forehead and walked away. _He's behaving weird again._

Bella:

"Miss Swan, accompany to T Company's dinner today." Jasper spoke over the phone. _One hour before the end of my work! This guy sure knows how to snatch away the private life of his secretary._ I felt the end of my lips arching upward.

"But I've already informed Miss Cullen…"

"I'm over with her, yesterday."

I felt like screaming, if my past is the number one reason why I am still single, my work is definitely the number two reason.

"Alright."

"Wear the dress I bought you last week. You know the floral one."

And he cancelled the call.

Jasper:

I rolled up the curtains, and saw Bella banging her head onto the table. I tried controlling my laughter, and began laughing loudly.

Please help me to review! Thank you (:


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper:

I drove to her house with my black Mercedes Benz. I arrived at her doorstep; she was waiting outside her doorstep looking down. She looks really gorgeous; she let down her curvy reddish brown hair, and wore the white silk floral ball gown I bought her. It's imprinted with red, blue and pink apple blossom flowers and styled like a ballerina dress. I knew it will fit her perfectly when I first saw the dress. I stared at her until she gets into the car.

"Mr Hale, I guess we can go now."

"No, I want to see you." I said out blatantly. I gazed at her, until senses came knocking onto me. I let out a cough.

"Ahem, I mean, do you even put on make up?" I quickly thought of something to comment, besides her looking so perfect in that dress.

"You didn't say…" She whimpered.

"Ain't it even common sense? Forget it."

Bella:

When can I stop posing as his "spare" partner, every time he ditched a girlfriend and needs to attend an event, he will plead me to be his partner. It is really so embarrassing to attend dinners, or balls alone? I rolled my eyes at this thought.

We got off the car and walked towards the reception area, while the valet parked the car for Mr Hale. His right hand held onto my left hand, entangling it. And he shot me a gauche glance. We walked into the ballroom; everyone was engaged in their conversations, it seems like the ball was already started. Someone called for him and he asked me to get something to eat. I walked over to the table full of food.

"Bella!" I looked around for the source of the call.

"It's me, Edward." Edward was holding onto a cup of cocktail, while sipping it.

"Oh hi."

"Why are you here?"

"Working. How about you?"

"Oh my father-in-law wanted to introduce me to some great entrepreneurs, just open a business, here's my name card." He took out his name card and gave it to me. I took a look it says:

Mr Edward White

General Manager

T Company

He smiled with his fingers playing with a strand of my hair. _You looked gorgeous tonight, Bella, if you're like this two years ago, and I might not have left you_. He said softly through my ears. I could even feel his breathe. I walked away from him, hoping that I would not tear in front of him.

The past came through my mind again. I found out that Alice is the daughter of the CEO of T company, and with her good looks, that brat would definitely go for the rich and pretty, and not me who is wearing a geeky glasses and baggy clothing. I ran out of the ballroom and kneeled down beside the female restroom, and tears began dropping down.

"What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be finding some clients for our company?" A loud familiar scream came from the top of my head. _He mustn't see me in this state._

I tried to clear my throat.

"I'm sorry, Mr Hale."

"Stand up now." He demanded.

"I can't." I hugged my legs even more tightly. Suddenly, I felt someone tried pulling me up, the force was so strong. I stood up and tilted my face away. Luckily my face was covered by my hair.

"You are crying? Why are you crying? Who is the one that made you cry?" He yelled.

"Nothing."

"Come on, let's go home." He said with the most heart-warming tone.

"What about the ball?"

"Who cares?"

Jasper opened the door for Bella to step out of the car; she expressed her gratitude to Jasper for taking her back home and not asking her to endure till the end of the ball, which she couldn't. Jasper was still worried about her, he constantly asked about her condition in the trip back home.

"Have a rest and see you tomorrow." He took a careful glimpse of her before heading back to the car. She nodded her head. Bella opened the door, and sat on the floor crying out loudly, she couldn't endure it any longer. The car didn't move, it stood there, stationary. Jasper switched on his phone, and typed in a message.

_Tomorrow I don't think I'll need cappuccino; perhaps get some more sleep, you're lovely today. – Hale_

Suddenly Bella pouch vibrates; she took out her phone and saw the massage. She closed her phone and decided to get some rest after the long day.

Please help me to review! Thank you (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for reviewing I really appreciate them! It's really great to receive some comments.**

**honeybun37876: Yes, that's the gist, thanks for reviewing (:**

**Matthias Stormcrow: Thank you for your reviews!**

**Kfoll: Sorry about my tenses and grammar, I'm currently looking for a beta :X**

* * *

Jasper:

_Can't you feel anything? It's been ten years, Bella._

I opened my eyes as the sunlight enters into my eyes. It's another day I need to face her, and remember the terrible incident ten years ago. The scars that are left exposed and bleeding every single day, but I really can't bring myself to hurt her. It's not her fault. I wore my shirt and get ready for work.

In the office:

"Are you okay now?"

"I'm fine now, thanks for yesterday, Mr Hale."

"No worries." Jasper leaves Bella with that comment and opens door to his room, with one hand in his pocket, trying to be suave as usual. Bella returns to complete her work. Just then, the company's phone rings.

"Hello, this is H holdings. May I help you?"

"I'm Edward Cullen. I would like to book an appointment with Mr Hale."

Bella felt despair and didn't know what to do, she clenched her fists before going on and says, "I'll check, please wait a moment." And put the phone on hold. She clicks on the schedule folder with her trembling finger, and scroll down the screen. _Remain composed, Bella. _She thought to herself.

"Tomorrow, 3.00pm, is it okay Mr Cullen?"

"Thank you. You know what? You sound like one of my friend." Edward chuckled.

_Friend, this is how you hurt a friend?_ Bella laughed to herself. Bella sent the full schedule for the following day to Jasper.

Jasper:

"Hello, this is Jasper Hale. I would like to book a table for two."

I garnered my courage and walked out of the door. Today, I must spell it out!

Bella:

"Bella, do you mind having a dinner with me?"

I rolled my eyes. This must be another "very interesting" dinner. Every time he asks me out, he would break up with his girlfriend, not that it is coincidence, but he intentionally uses me to anger his girls, by saying that I'm his new girl. I'm starting to wonder should I start to calculate my fees. Suddenly, his hands took mine and he grabbed my hand tightly. I tried to shake off his hands, but I couldn't overcome his strength. He grabbed my hand and walked towards the escalator. I swear I saw him sweating profusely; he took out his handkerchief and wiped his beads of sweat.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this short chap! **

**Please help me review, thank you :)**

**-cheers**


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper:

I shoved Bella into the car and started the engine. "What do you think you're doing? Abducting your secretary?" She pouts her mouth and fold her hands. _How cute can she get?_ Ignoring her question, I drove to the French restaurant that I booked earlier.

I ordered two set meal and Soupe à l'oignon, before closing the menu and returning it back to the waiter. The manager whispered into my ears if the violinist could come in, I nodded my head. The violinist walked in gracefully with her instrument and a bow. She began a song of Canon in D major, always my favorite, and today, I will present it to her. Bella stared at the violinist with much interest, her hands placing below her cheeks, similar to a kid that look interested. I played with my fingers anxiously, finding a way to start a conversation.

"Bella…You know I…" I stammered. Bella turn around and look at me. Just when I wanted to continue talking, the dishes came. Bella exclaimed when she saw the dishes. _I am glad that she likes what I prepared for her._ After she wiped her mouth with a handkerchief, I suggested that we can take a walk along the river beside the restaurant and she agreed. We walked side by side under the moonlight. And the river looked exceptionally serene and peaceful today; how it contradicts to my palpitating heart. I held both my hands tightly like I wanted to tear it away.

"Bella…I." _I love you ever since we're in high school; I witnessed that damn guy dumping you and you sobbing secretly in school after that day. I am not a stalker but, I liked you ever since I saw you. You didn't notice me because I'm always in another class. And my style definitely differs from now basically, from a nerd to a womanizer, womanizer as you always say. I wanted you to fall for me; I wanted to make you jealous. But I couldn't, instead you keep tugging my heart's string, I can't stand it anymore. _

In the end, I couldn't form a single word in my mouth.

"Thank you Mr Hale!"

"You're always welcome. I…"

"It's pretty late now."

Suddenly, I am overwhelmed by an urge, it's now or never. I mustered all of my courage.

"Bella, I like you! Please love me back. Will you?" I blurted out, and covered my mouth. Bella glared at me with her huge watery eyes.

Bella:

What did he just said? He likes me? Oh so today, instead of dumping a girl he's playing a fool of his secretary? No wonder he is so anxious in everything he does today .I let out a laugh. And he shot me a puzzled look.

"I know you since high school, do you dare question my sincerity!" He commanded.

"Any proof?" _I mocked. It's getting too far Hale._

He shows me a picture of a guy who is oversized, and I noticed a girl behind him, holding onto a book, that girl looked like… Me? I covered my mouth with an unbelievable expression. I point the guy to him and he nod.

I remember that guy, I saw him in the school compound sometimes, but after year one in university, he's no longer around. I heard some rumors that he is a rich heir to a company, but Hale just doesn't match him. Their style is totally different. But their eyes somehow speak of the same kind.

"I know you will not accept me now, but give me sometime I'll prove to you my love for you."

"You know I can't believe this. I can't, I really can't." I shook my head, our world is different. He belongs to another place, although he may be sweet to me sometimes, doesn't mean he could accept my past, as well as me. Maybe he would get rid of me like what he did to the others. And I will even lose my job. I shook my head and ran away. I heard him shouting my name from behind but, I couldn't accept him.

Alice:

I held onto my huge bulging stomach. _My baby with him. _I walked out of the living room, wanting to make myself a cup of milk, I saw Edward at the lounge, and Edward is drinking red wine while he place a stone into the heart-shaped glass container, his normal habit when he misses her. I hit him with my fist.

"Miss her again!" I exclaimed.

"Mind yourself missy! You're pregnant, behave like one please." He hit my head with his hand.

Edward:

She must hate me to forget me, but I can never forget her. No matter how hard I tried.

* * *

Please leave me a comment! And thanks for reading! (:


	6. Chapter 6

Another shot at chapter 6, because sham marriage isn't just the thing for some. (:

_Ten years ago._

*Typing sound*

A young man is eagerly typing on the keyboard; the screen reads "Proposal". The table is neatly organized, with a few files and a picture of him hugging a girl. Suddenly, some knockings on the one-room apartment door broke the silence. He opens the door and there stood a young lady, with delicate features.

"Hi, anything I can help you?" He spoke.

"Are you Edward?" She asked, and he nods his head.

"Brother!" She jumped and hugged him. Edward pushed her away, shocked by her friendliness, and gestured her to come into the room. She took off her high heels and entered the small apartment.

He passed her a cup of tea, and sat besides her. She has already been sited comfortably on the sofa, and it doesn't seem to be her first time in this house, though the latter is the truth.

"Tell me, how can I even be your brother?" Edward questioned this mysterious girl.

"Don't you give me that killer stare! Well, actually your father adopted me. Your mother brought you away from our father when you're still a toddler. And he's been searching for you'll since the day you'll were gone, to no avail. And recently, you enroll into our company's subsidiary branch, so, we kinda get hold of your information." She chuckled.

"Well, how would I know if you're just gibberish? Do you even have any proof? If that is so, why is our father not even here?" Edward raged and shouted, he's already pissed by the first proposal that he have to keep rewriting that he couldn't have a proper date with Bella, and now, he has to deal with his "sister".

Alice threw Edward a document. He opened it and briefly read through it.

_Parental testing_

_Edward Cullen and Carlisle Cullen_

_99.99% identical_

"So, what is it that you'll want from me?"

"An alliance between us, and Carlisle couldn't come because; well he told me that he couldn't face you. Anyway, let's go and meet him."

Carlisle:

_Esme, will you blame me for bringing Edward back? I know you hate me for being a ruthless, brutal businessman, but I truly love you and Edward, can't you feel that?_

The door opened and I saw Alice and my long-lost son, Edward. I ran over and hugged him, but he pushed me away.

"What do you'll want?" Ha, this kid got my temper.

"Edward, listen to me. Our company is in danger, your mother's family, the Volturi, sabotages our operations and claimed to the board that if the company don't have an heir, it is better to change the current leader, which is me."

"So you freaking asked me back because of this stupid inheritance?"

"No, I truly miss you, and your mother." I felt my heart broken into a million pieces, how could he doubt me, like his mother did?

_I'm sorry Esme, I couldn't see my company go into the hands of others. _

"If you don't agree, I don't know what I'll do to her." I held a photo of his girlfriend, which I got from the detective that I recently engaged to find out about his private life.

"No, don't you even hurt her!" He shouted.

"Help me, Edward, help our company." I plead.

"What do you freaking want me to do." I saw a drop of tear falling from the corner of his eyes. _Sorry, Esme._

"Break with her, and work at the company as the rightful heir."

Thank you for reading this story!

Do drop me a review!


	7. Chapter 7

Edward:

I started working in T holdings as the general manager soon after the meeting with Carlisle. Many people began spreading many rumors about me; some said I'm the illegal child of Carlisle but these rumors slowly died down when Alice and I clicked off quite well, as well as when she got a child with Alec, Carlisle's secretary. And this just allow people to mistaken that her baby is mine.

_Two years ago:_

I was discussing a project with my co-workers, my phone vibrates. I switched on my phone, it reads, "Bella here, mind meeting up? (:" I closed my eyes for a minute. _Bella, I miss you so dearly._ I closed my phone and kept it in my pocket. I didn't reply, I'm tired I don't want an end for us.

I went to see Bella in her university once. I hide behind a pillar, and saw a guy sneaking behind her whenever she goes. I pulled him in by his collar.

"You like her, don't you?" I point to Bella.

"Yes, but..."

"Then treat her well." Tears began to gather at the corner of my eyes. I walked away from him, later did I know that he is the rightful heir to our rivalry company.

After one week, I asked Alice to act as my new girlfriend. I hurt Bella terribly; it is only fair that she will be able to get a new true love. I mustered my courage and messaged Bella.

* * *

Jasper:

I must let Bella know about my true heart. I woke up around six in the morning, after swimming a few laps in my pool, I walked into the kitchen.

I took a recipe which I printed it says: "Fresh and refreshing sandwiches" _It should be easy. Sandwiches should be quite easy, considering this is the first time in many uncountable years that I'm stepping into the kitchen. One tomato, one cabbage, tuna, and eggs… wait, do you fry the egg or…_

I scratched my head, and continued with frying the eggs. After matching everything together, I finally realize that I'm not cut for cooking, irritated with the result, I throw them into a bin. I drove by the bakery and bought two sandwiches, before sending Bella a message, "Cappuccino for today, and please keep yourself hungry."

**Please write me a review! Thank you (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for the reviews be it good or bad! xxxbulletxxx, Fakin'it, honeybun37876, and kfoll.**

**Thank you for reading this story, you rock (:**

* * *

Bella stare at the specially-made five "storey" sandwich that is about to topple anytime, she look at Jasper and turn to look at the sandwich again. She makes a puking action with her hand when the stench of everything mixed together diffused into her nose.

"It can't be that bad right?" Jasper questioned, with his brows furrowed. He took a bite. His brows ceased into a thin line. _No wonder that baker gave him that bewildered look this morning. It tastes horrible with tuna, mayonnaise, eggs, and bacon together._

"I'm sorry. I messed it up." Jasper lowered his head, his voice sounds apologetic. He looked like an innocent child that just made a mistake and asking his mother for forgiveness.

"Look, you still have your coffee!" Bella shoved his coffee to him as she tries to revive his spirits by sounding excited.

"Thanks." Jasper gave a small grin to Bella.

_*Ring Ring*_

Jasper picked up his telephone, Bella signaled to him that she's leaving the room. He nodded his head.

**Jasper:**

"Mr Hale, Mr Cullen is waiting at the first floor's lobby. Are you available?"

"Let him in." I said calmly. _He's back after all, after these two years._

_One day ago_

In the meeting room of T holdings, a family was grieving over the death of a family member.

"Mr Carlisle Cullen has left all his inheritance to his daughter and legal son- Edward Cullen. All the 55% stakes that he owned in T holdings as well as his properties will all be given to them," The attorney closed his black file as he looked up, "any problem with that?"

The whole family looked at Edward with their widest eyes. All of them were confused, _isn't Edward Alice's fiancé?_ Alec walked up, and embraced Alice with his wide arms. He gave her a peek on the head as he kneeled down to Alice's stomach and kissed their child.

_I'm sorry Alice, you've suffered. _ Alice's tears dripped down her pretty angelic face and they embraced once more, this time, without the objection of anyone. She doesn't need to cry in her room every night waiting for Alec to reunite with her, and posing as Edward's fiancée anymore. Alice tried really hard to be cheerful, but deep inside, she is hurt. She wanted the father of her child to hug her when she vomits; she wanted to shop for their baby's accessories together, she wanted someone that she can hit really hard when her mood swings occur, she wanted someone to fetch her back from work, there's so many things that she wanted to do with him. Alice knew that she's not the only one suffering. Alice turned to look at Edward, "go find her."

**Edward:**

I swing open the door, and walk into this place, to talk to the person whom I entrusted Bella to. Carlisle's gone two week ago due to a heart failure and I'll never forget his final words, he told me to destroy the Volturi family. I managed to get hold of and exposed the vice dirty deeds that the Volturi family had done behind our company's back- they bought inferior goods and took the profits for themselves.

That day at the Ball, they hired a private investigator to spy on me to find out about my connections; I couldn't let Bella continue staring at me blankly, it's dangerous, that will put her in danger, that's why I decided to _flirt _with her. When she went to the toilet and cried, I know that I have a certain place in her heart. But deep inside, my heart is dripping blood; I hid behind the pillar and cried my heart out, hugging my knees tightly. _My poor Bella, I never stop loving you once_. I stood up and walked towards Jasper Hale, who is having a conversation with a businessman, dropped the words, "she's crying outside the toilet," and leave the Ballroom. Carlisle made a big fuss the next day in the office; he questioned why I had to leave the company's ball early. He told me that asking me to leave Bella is to protect her from them. He told me that I could be with her when Volturi is gone forever. He asked me why I couldn't wait. He asked if that girl is really so important, that it is more important than our family business. I said yes and slammed the door; I leave the room that is full of shouting.

_Bella, I'm finally here. _I walked into the twentieth floor- the General Manager's office. And saw Bella typing happily. She froze when she saw me. _Charm works, I guess._

"Bella, can you go to this place after work?" I plead her and gave her my home address.

She shook her head twice. "Please." I said again.

She looked at me coldly, and throws the word, "Okay." I smiled back to her and open the big door. _Jasper Hale._

"_Return her back to me, I can't live without her."_

"_You can live for ten years without her, doesn't seems like it to me. Am I your freaking deposit where you can put anything you want here and take it back anytime you want?"_

"_I... Well then, we'll fight for her fairly this last time."_

* * *

_Cullen's mansion_

_"Don't go." _Edward hugged Bella from her back. After telling her all the incidents, she decided to _leave him_?

"I'm tired, Edward, I don't know if you're saying the tru-" Edward turned Bella around to face him. Edward kissed Bella on her soft, tender lips. He hugged her forcefully, not letting her go, keeping her close to him. He lengthened the kiss, and his tongue touched Bella's. His mouth wanted to possess her's completely. _He waited for ten years._

_"This is the truth." _Edward mouthed the words to her. _I love you._

* * *

**_Please help to review, thank you (:_**


End file.
